The Year of Highschool
by taiorafanforever
Summary: CHAP 2'S UP!!!! Sora is moving and Tai never got to tell her his secret 6 years later an old friend comes back. It's PG on chp 1 but later its gonna be PG-13. TAIORA ^_^
1. Moving

The Year of Highschool  
  
By: taiorafanforever  
  
taiorafanforever: Hey everyone. Well here is a new fan fic that I have been working on. I hope you guys like it. The Prophecy chapter 3 will be updated soon. Well I hope you guys like this story. Oh the story is Taiora by the way but maybe you all ready knew ^_^ The story starts with them being 12 but later on they'll be 18 ok. ^_^ Oh don't forget to read and review ok ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Moving  
  
~~~~ Six Years Ago ~~~~  
  
Tai Kamiya a 12-year-old soccer popular hunk walked threw the halls of middle school. Tai became popular once he got to middle school. Every girl wanted to date him and every guy were either jealous of him or wanted to be him. Tai was like I said popular, hot, captain of the soccer team and is the best player and did I mention hot! ^_^. The bad thing was that he let it all get into his head.  
  
Tai hanged out with a whole new group of friends. Tai didn't hang out with his old friends anymore. Though Tai was popular he still was sweet and still hanged out with Sora but not as often. Sora was in the same soccer team as Tai. Tai and her are still friends but not like they use too. Sora wasn't the prettiest girl in school. She was plain but as you may know popular guys these days go for sluty, heavy makeup type of girls.  
  
Though Tai was popular he never had a girlfriend or his first kiss. His friends asked him why doesn't he go out with a girl named Hilary. Hilary is a sluty heavy makeup type of girl. Tai refused. He doesn't like those type of girls. Hilary had a seriously big obsession with Tai. She wanted Tai to be hers and only hers. But Tai didn't like her that way and never will.  
  
Tai's bestfriend at school is Adrian. Adrian was also popular. Not as popular as Tai though. Adrian was like Tai. Adrian wondered why him and Sora stopped being close friends. He use to see them together but I guess popularity comes and takes over. Adrian didn't think Sora was the prettiest girl in school but she sure was sweet and caring. As Tai went to his locker Hilary stood there leaning against his locker waiting for him. Tai sighed. "Hey Hilary what are you doing here?" Hilary turned towards Tai and smiled. "Waiting for you of course." Tai shrugged. "Well I gotta go to my soccer practice so can you move so I can get my stuff and leave?" She moved. Just then Adrian came walking down towards them. "Hey Tai hey Hilary." "Hey Adrian we better get going before our soccer couch starts to yell at us again like last time. Bye Hilary." Tai took off running. "KAMIYA WAIT UP, see ya Hilary." He took off running too.  
  
~~~~~ Soccer Practice ~~~~  
  
"KAMIYA, CASTILLO 30 PUSH UPS FOR BEING LATE. THEN GIVE ME 5 LAPS!!!!!!!!!" The weird thing about the couch is that he always seems his screaming so you never know if he's screaming or if he's just talking. Tai and Adrian growled and began to do push-ups. Sora giggled at Tai and Adrian. After they did there push-ups and their 5 laps they sat down as the couch began to talk again.  
  
"TODAY FOR OUR PRACTICE WERE GONNA PAIR YOU OFF WITH SOMEONE AND YOU TWO WILL BE PLAYING ONE ON ONE. SO HERE ARE THE PAIRS: STEVEN AND JEFF, ADRIAN AND TOM, BILL AND GREG, BRAD AND CARLOS, JOSH AND BRANDON, AND TAI AND SORA. NOW GO OUT THERE AND PLAY A GOOD GAME!!!!" Sora smiled towards Tai. He smiled back.  
  
"Hey Tai ready to get beaten by me again." " What do you mean again and is that a challenge?" Tai said as he got closer towards Sora. "You bet it is." She said as she got even closer to him. "Then lets play." Tai moved his face away from Sora's and garbed the soccer ball and was getting ready to play.  
  
The game started. Tai kicked the ball. Sora ran towards him and stoled the ball from him. He froze from shock. Once he unfroze Sora had all ready scored a point. Sora laughed. The game lasted for a pretty long time and when it was over the score was 3 to 5. Sora had won the game. Tai stood there shocked. 'She beat me again. The best soccer player got beaten. Damn I guess I'm not the best soccer player after all!' Tai was still in so much shock. He shock it off as he saw Adrian and Brad coming towards him. "Hey Tai I heard that Sora beat you." Brad said.  
  
'Wow, everybody knows all ready? No duh, you are popular after all.' "Yeah so?" Brad and Adrian looked at each other the started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Man Tai.you got beat by a.a.a.girl. HAHAHAHHA." " HAHAHAH.hey Tai that's ok you can beat her next time." Adrian said. " Yeah whatever gotta go home." Tai then stormed off towards his home.  
  
~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~  
  
Sora walked down the hall with Nikki. She was telling her about yesterday. "So then I scored and won the game. Tai was in complete shock." 'Why did Tai and me stop being good friends? I loved it when we were good friends. I miss those old times. Man what is this feeling that I have when I'm around him? Could it be that I still like him?' Sora sighed. "Hey what's wrong Sora?" "Nothing Nikki, nothing."  
  
Hey Tai I always wanted to ask you this but why did you and Sora stop being good friends? I mean sure she isn't the greatest good looking person but she is cool and sweet?" Tai sighed. "Look Adrian I don't want to talk about it so just drop it." " Ok man I was just wondering." " Sorry but there's a lot you don't know about me and Sora."  
  
"Well tell me." "Fine, I've know Sora my whole life, me and Sora use to be best friends. Well once I got to middle school chicks were drooling all over me and I guess she got kinda jealous and I started to get popular and stopped hanging out with her." "So that's why you two aren't close like before." "Yeah at least that's what I think is the problem we stopped. Well our parents are still good friends though."  
  
"Hey Tai when you guys were best friends did you like her?" " You mean as in like her like her or in just like her?" "In like her like her." " Yeah. I had a huge crush on Sora but once I got to middle school I still liked her but then all these chicks came to me so I guess she thought I didn't like her." "Did you ever try to apologize?" " No." " Tai do you still like her?" "NO, what makes you think that?" "Just wondering." " Well stop wondering cause I don't ok!"  
  
"Ok, ok." "Gotta go. I don't like her ok!" Tai said as he walked off. "Yeah I got it." "See ya." "Yeah see ya." ' Whoa, that was close Adrian almost found out.' Tai thought as he left. 'Still get that wired feeling when I'm around Sora.' As Tai left Adrian had a feeling that Tai somehow had some strange feelings for Sora but didn't want to admit them. 'Hmm, I wonder if Sora likes Tai.'  
  
~~~~ After School (Sora's Home) ~~~~  
  
"Hey mom I'm home." " Hey honey come to the living room I wanna talk to you about something important." "Ok." Sora walked towards the living room and saw her mom there sitting on the couch. Sora sat beside her. "What is that you want to tell me mom?" " Well Sora I know that I should have told you sooner but I decided to wait. Well the big news is that were moving in a week. I know you might not want to move but I think that's the best for us. If we don't like it there then we will move back. Ok I promise." Sora stood there shocked.  
  
"But mom I like it here." " I know honey but I promise we'll move back if we don't like it ok." " Mom were are we moving to anyways?" " To New York." "Mom that's too far!" " I know but it's for the best." Sora hold back her tears. "Mom can I go to my room to think it over?" "Sure honey. But remember it's for the best." Sora nodded and went towards her room.  
  
Sora started to cry. Her childhood home, Obadiba. The only place she has known, she now has to leave it all behind. 'Life sucks. But if my mom says it's for the best then its for the best.' Then the doorbell rang. Sora stopped crying. She wiped her tears and sat on her bed. She heard her door knock. "Come in." In walked Tai. Sora didn't have to turn around. Somehow she can feel when he's close. "Hey Tai what brings you here?" "Nothing just came by to talk to you." Sora turned around and started to cry. Tai opened his arms she practically jump towards his arms. She started to weep. "Tai I'm moving." "Yeah I know." Tai too felt that he was going to cry but holded back his tears.  
  
" How did ~sniffs~ you know?" "My mom told me when I got back from school." Sora started to cry again. "Tai what am I going to do over there? I'm gonna be all by myself." "Yeah I know Sora but you'll be fine. You're a really nice girl and you'll be sure to get new friends." "Tai I love it here. I've known this place mostly my whole life. What I am I going to do?" "Sora you'll be fine. You'll make a new bestfriend. Sora.I'm sorry that I kinda drifted away from you. I should've still been your best friend. And been there for you." "Its ok Tai. It's also my fault. I should have talked to about how I was feeling about you being popular.  
  
.I guess I was just.kinda jealous." Tai smiled. (A/N Remember that Tai is hugging Sora.) "There was no reason for you to be jealous. I didn't care about those other girls. You should know that Sora." Sora sighed. 'Should I tell Sora that I love her? How do I know for sure that I do love her?' "Tai no matter if I move you'll still keep touch with me won't you?" Sora said as she separated from Tai and looked up at him straight at those two gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Sora melted. Tai smiled his famous smile. "Of course I will."  
  
Sora smiled and leaned on Tai's chest again. She sighed. 'Gosh I wish I could tell Tai how I feel. But I don't think he would feel the same.' "Sora when are you moving?" " In a week or so. Why?" "Well I promise that I'll try to spend every second with you until you move. To make up all the time we didn't spent together." "I'll love that Tai." Sora smiled.  
  
~~~~ Present Day ~~~~  
  
Tai sighed as he remembered what happened six years ago. That week they spent mostly every minute together. Once she had to move both Tai and Sora were crying. With that week they spent Tai realized that he loved Sora but he never got to tell her. Tai and Sora still keep in touch as often as they can.  
  
But high school takes a lot of your time. So over the weekend they e-mail each other or call each other. They still try to keep their friendship alive. Tai wants to tell her that he loves her but he always chokes and never says anything. If he gets nervous on the phone then imagine in person. Tai wishes she was still here with him.  
  
Tai now 18 years old is still the same heartthrob and popular. Every girl still loves him and every guy still is still jealous or wanted to be him. The thing that has change about Tai now is that he doesn't let it all get into his head. He hangs out with the old friends he use to hang out with. Adrian is still his bestfriend. Tai got sweeter which drives the girls more insane. Tai has dated a few girls but none of them seem to fit Tai. Hilary is still after Tai.  
  
Tai still hasn't had his first kiss. Nobody knows that but Adrian. Tai finally admitted to Adrian that he's in love with Sora. As the school bell rang he got up and went home. He went to his locker where he saw Adrian and his new girlfriend Stacy. "Hey Adrian, Stacy." "Hey man, how's it going?" "Fine, well gotta go home and call Sora." "Are you going to tell her." "I'll try but you know me I have courage to do anything else but I don't have the courage to tell her that I love her." "Hey man don't worry you'll tell her sometime." "Tai, I agree with Adrian just wait and in the right time you'll tell her then you'll be happy like me and Adrian."  
  
"Yeah, me and Stacy are very happy." Adrian said as he kissed her. Tai sighed. "Hey Adrian gotta go, see ya Stacy." They ignored him since they were busy making out.  
  
~~~~ Tai's Home ~~~~  
  
"Kari I'm home." Tai's parents don't get back from work until late at night. "Hey Tai, I'm in the kitchen making a sandwich want one?" "No but thanks." Tai goes to his room puts his stuff down then goes to the living room and turns on the TV. Tai looked dead or unhappy. "Hey Tai what's wrong?" "Nothing, just a lot of things going threw my mind right now." "How was school?" "Fine." "You miss Sora don't you?" "Yeah, a lot. I didn't know that I would miss her this much." Kari looked at her brother.  
  
'He seems so sad.' Kari thought. "Hey Kari I'm going on the Internet to check my mail and see if Sora e-mailed me ok." "Yeah ok Tai." Tai stood up and went to his room. He turned on the computer and logged on to the Internet. He checked his mail and he had 1 unread e-mail. He read it:  
  
Hey Tai, How have you been? Me fine. I miss you a lot. I hope you miss me as well. I wish I was over there ~giggles~. Well Tai I got a big surprise for you. I don't want to tell you yet but soon. I miss you. What's more to say? Say hi to Kari for me ok. I got your letter and I'm surprised that Adrian got a girlfriend that he loves. Speaking of love, have you found your special someone? I haven't.yet. I'm missing you so much. I always wonder if you have change, physically. Tai I sure have changed physically but I'm still the same person mentally. Well Tai e-mail me back as soon as possible. I really mean it.I miss you. Love, Sora Tai smiled. 'I miss you too.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Of Chapter One ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you guys enjoyed my story. I will try to update it as soon as possible but school gives out a lot of homework. Well now it's your turn to do your part. Review and tell me what you think. Man, this is my longest chapter I have ever written Well don't forget to review ^_^ taiorafanforever 


	2. Who Is That?

The Year of Highschool  
  
By: taiorafanforever  
  
taiorafanforever: Hey everybody ^_^, thanks for the reviews. Well here is my second chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review! Don't forget to review and tell me what ya think ok ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: Who Is That?  
  
Tai walked towards his locker and there was Adrian and Stacy making out again. Tai sighed. 'I wish I had someone for me like he dose.' "Hey Adrian, Hi Stacy." They ignored him since they were too busy making out. "Hey Adrian I need to talk to you." Adrian stopped kissing Stacy and turned towards Tai. "Hey can you tell me later I'm kinda busy man." "Yeah, whatever." Tai then walked out and went to his class.  
  
~~~~ At Soccer Practice ~~~~  
  
"Hey Tai, how's it going?" Mark a new soccer student asked as he walked towards Adrian and Tai. "Nothing much." "Hi Tai." Tai gaved an annoyed look to Adrian and Mark. "Hey Hilary, how's it going?" Mark said trying to start a conversation with her. "Nothing I came here to talk to Tai." "Sorry Hilary can't talk right now the couch will be here soon." "Fine, but I just wanted to tell you that me and my cheerleading squad came here to cheer for you ok." "Yeah whatever." Hilary then walked away. "Man Tai, I wish I had all those cheerleaders up on me like they do to you." Mark asked as he looked toward the cheerleaders.  
  
"Trust me man, it kinda gets annoying." "How could it get annoying?" "OK MEN, TODAY FOR SOCCER PRACTICE WE WILL BE RUNNING AND WALKING THE WHOLE TIME. NOW GET GOING!" Unfortunately, they got the same couch they had six years ago. Everybody sighed and they began to run or either walk. Tai and the others decided to run the first few laps then walk. "Hey Tai what is that you wanted to tell me earlier?" "Well, I got an e-mail yesterday from Sora, and well she said that she has a surprise for me..and well, do you think that she might tell me that you know..that she loves me like I love her?" "Hey Tai I don't know. But as a very good friend that I am I will tell you to not get bring your hopes up. It may not be what you expected."  
  
"I know, but what if she dose?" "Tai, I just don't want to see you get hurt. Ok, Tai..are you sure that you really love Sora or are you just upset that she moved and that you only miss her and you maybe mistaking it for love." "No man, I'm sure I'm in love with her. When I'm around her I feel..free, happy, the color pink. Don't ask why though." "Hey man it's fine when I'm around Stacy I feel bunnies, jumping around in a beautiful green meadow." Adrian said with a dreamy look. Tai laughed. Tai was still having a little bit of trouble of getting use to Adrian being in love.  
  
~~~~ After School ~~~~  
  
"Kari I'm home." "Hey Tai, how was school?" "Fine." Kari sat in the living room eating a bucket of popcorn and watching a movie. "Kari I'm going on the Internet to check my mail ok." "Yeah.." Tai walked in his room and closed the door. He turned on the computer and then logged on to the Internet. He had another '1unread message.' It was a letter from Sora.  
  
Dear Tai, How's it going? Fine over here, having so much fun. ~Giggles~ You won't believe were I am. Well remember that I got a surprise for you, well I'll "tell" you about it tomorrow. Well gotta go. Gotta get my stuff. See ya ~winks~ Love,  
  
Sora  
  
PS: Don't forget Tai that I miss you ok.  
  
Tai finished reading it. He was confused. Tai was starting to get a wired feeling inside him. Telling him that something unexpectedly will come happen. He shrugged it off and decided to take a shower.  
  
~~~~ Next Day ~~~~  
  
As Tai was walking towards the gym he heard guys talking, and being the Tai he is, he decided to ease drop. "Hey have you guys heard that there's a new hot chick in campus?" "Yeah, I all ready saw her. Dude, she's like totally hot." "Maybe I can date her or something." "Yeah right like she would go for somebody like you?" Tai decided to join the conversation. "Hey do any of your guys know what her name is?" "Whoa its Tai. Man I'm like so honored that you'll be asking us a question, but unfortunately I don't have the answer to that one. All I know is that she's almost as tall as you only like 3 inches smaller, she has auburn hair color, and uh, well she's hot!"  
  
Tai sighed. "Thanks anyways." He left. 'Hmmm that kinda sounded like Sora. Get real Sora lives in New York.' Tai thought as he walked towards the gym to change to his PE uniform. After he finished changing he went out to the PE field. There he meet Adrian and Mark there. "Holy shit, Tai have you heard about that fox around school?" "Yeah, I heard she's a hottie." Tai said. "Have you've seen her Adrian?" "No, I've heard of her but I haven't seen her." "Man she just got transferred to this school but she sure knows a lot of people." "Hopefully she's not those type of sluty, heavy makeup types of girls." Tai said.  
  
"No Tai she's different, sure she's got a great body but, she doesn't dress sluty barley wears any makeup and looks fuckin' hot!!!!" Tai laughed. Mark was becoming pretty close to Adrian and him in friends only. "I wonder if I'll be able to see her all day today." Tai wondered. 'Maybe she will be the person to help me stop loving Sora.' Tai thought to himself. "I want to meet her, but only as friends. Though guys say she's hot, to me Stacy's hotter." Tai smiled.  
  
"I wonder if I got any classes with this girl?" Tai wondered, again. "I mesmerized her schedule, tell me your classes in order and I'll tell you ok." "First I got World History, Second Calculus, Third PE, Fourth Geography, and my last class is English. Then I always have soccer practice after school." "You are one lucky son of a bitch." "Why?" "You have every single class with her." "If I did why haven't I seen her all day today?" "How the hell am I suppose to know but you got every single class with her." Tai smiled. Hopefully I get to meet her soon.  
  
~~~~ Soccer Practice ~~~~  
  
"AS YOU KNOW WE ARE GOING TO HAVE OUR SOCCER GAME PRETTY SOON. NOW I WANT YOU TO PRACTICE GOOD BUT BE CAREFUL CAUSE THE TENNIS COUCH ASKED ME TO TELL YOU GUYS TO BE CAREFUL AND NOT KICK YOUR SOCCER BALLS TO HARD. IF YOU DO THEY WILL GO OVER THE FENCE AND MAY HIT ONE OF THE TENNIS PLAYER'S. IF YOU DO KICK THE BALL OVER YOU MUST GO GET IT YOURSELF." Tai, Adrian, and Mark snickered.  
  
Of course they could care less and being the people they are, they decided to kick the ball over the fence. "Hey watch me I'm gonna hit it over the fence." Said Mark as he kicked the ball. "It's going, going, and going and ahhhhh it comes back down." Mark missed. Now it was Adrian's turn. He got ready and kicked it and..missed. "Tai your turn." Tai got ready and kicked the ball hard. "It's up, up and away!" Mark said as he started laughing. Tai smiled. "That's how you kick the ball." Adrian and Mark rolled their eyes. "Yeah, whatever Kamiya." Adrian said. They did that for the longest time. Tai, Adrian and Mark kicked around 9 balls over the fence. Mostly Tai. Tai was about to kick another one when, "KAMIYA GO AND GET THE BALLS YOU HAVE KICKED OVER THE FENCE." Tai groaned.  
  
"But Adrian and Mark did it too." "I DON'T CARE BUT I CAUGHT YOU. SO GO GET THEM." The couch said and left. Adrian and Mark stared to laugh. "Shut the fuck up." Tai yelled. He was getting pretty upset. With that Tai stormed off to go get the 9 balls they had kicked over the fence. "Yeah, I get stuck getting the fucking balls and all what do they do, just sit there and laugh." Tai was talking to himself and he was on no mood. He was pissed off. And Tai usually doesn't get upset.  
  
Tai was thinking to himself until he heard, "Heads up." Tai looked up and a tennis ball came right threw him. Tai quickly reacted and caught the ball. All the tennis girls sighed. Tai smiled. "HEY CAN YOU TOSS THAT BALL OVER HERE WE'RE TRYING TO FINISH OUR FUCKIN GAME!" This one girl yelled. Tai quickly frowned. Tai couldn't see her face and body since she was pretty far away. 'Must be the new girl.' Thought Tai. They had to yell at each other since they were pretty far away. " HEY BITCH WHY WON'T YOU GET IT YOURSELF." Tai yelled back and dropped the ball and kept on walking like he was all cool. 'Muahahaha, nobody yells at Tai like that.' Tai thought. Tai again heard a, "Heads up." Tai was ready to catch the ball until he realized it was a soccer ball coming towards him.  
  
Tai again quickly reacted but wasn't fast enough to catch it so it hit his face knocking him to the ground. Tai got up. 'Wow, who kicked that ball.' Tai thought to himself. He turned around to see the same girl how threw the tennis ball at him, laughing. Tai wasn't laughing. "HEY BITCH, NEXT TIME WATCH IT!" Tai yelled. He was pissed off. Tai stormed off and forgot about the soccer balls. Tai felt someone following him. Tai stopped. "Hey you better say sorry." The new girl said. "Hells, no bitch, you deserve it for kicking the ball towards me."  
  
Tai didn't bother looking back. He kept on walking and she kept on walking. Tai kept on walking. Until he reached his friends. Mark stopped Tai. "Tai in case you haven't notice, that hot new girl is right behind you." Tai looked at him. "Man, she is not hot from were I've seen her and she's a bitch." Mark stared at him as if he was nuts. But Adrian was laughing as he realized who it was. Adrian started to talk to her a giver her a hug. "Hey girl, haven't seen you for a while." Tai growled and turned around to see Adrian hugging the new girl. Tai couldn't see her face since she was hugging Adrian.  
  
Tai could finally take a better look at her. Even if Tai could only see her back he could tell she was hot. She wore her tennis outfit. Her long tan legs shown, the way her body was curved. Every curve can be seen. The thing that hit Tai the most was her hair. Auburn color hair. Only this girl's was a little bit longer. Tai's heart started to beat fast; he was getting nervous and scared. Mark stood there confused. "How do you know her?" Asked Mark. Adrian finally let go of hugging her. Tai could finally see who she was. He was shocked, happy, sad, and scared at the same time.  
  
"Now Kamiya, what did you say I was?" She asked. I stood there and the only thing that left my lips were, "Sora?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 Finished ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you guys enjoyed my second chapter. Now please review and tell me what you think. Well I will try to update the next chapter quickly too. I like to update my stories quickly but sometimes it's hard with homework and chores. But I have been getting enough time to work on my stories. So PLEASE review. Thanks ^_^ taiorafanforever 


End file.
